ff 'hanchul' TALK THAT 1s
by ChulMin15
Summary: Katakan ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Katakan kalau semua itu tidak benar. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku mulai mencoba percaya pada orang lain. Kau datang dengan sejuta kemunafikan. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya padaku? Kau tahu ini sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan langit seolah ikut menertawakanku. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan-Hankyung.


**-Ff HANCHUL"TALK THAT"-  
..**

**..**

**,,  
Katakanlah yang sebenarnya. Jangan berbohong lagi. Itu sungguh menyakitkan.**.

** Rizqi Chul Joyers  
Proudly present a fanfiction Yaoi**

.  
**Cast**: Hangeng Kim Heechul ,other

**Genre**: Romance,and Sad(?) *maybe*

**Rate**: T+

**Disclaimer**: This FANFICTION IS MINE!  
**N/A**: entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin membuat ff hanchul -v  
**Warning: FF YAOI**, Typo bertebaran diberbagai penjuru ff,alur kecepatan, bahasa ngalur-kidul(?). Sad gagal. -' ff hanchul pertama. '-'  
Don't Like, Don't READ ! No Bash !

Katakan ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Katakan kalau semua itu tidak benar. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku mulai mencoba percaya pada orang lain. Kau datang dengan sejuta kemunafikan. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya padaku? Kau tahu ini sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan langit seolah ikut menertawakanku. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tepat di depan mataku, aku melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Kau tertawa dengan teman-temanmu dan membicarakanku. "Heechul-ah~ kenapa kau mau berteman dengan lelaki lemah seperti dia? Bukankah kau tahu kalau orang cina itu tidak pantas berteman denganmu.".

"entahlah, awalnya aku juga tidak ingin berteman dengan orang seperti .. entah kenapa aku kasihan padanya. Dia sungguh menyedihkan kkkk~~". Apa kau menertawakanku? Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Kau berbicara dengan begitu mudahnya seolah-olah aku hanya sebuah permainan bagimu.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak keterlaluan mempermainkannya seperti itu? Kudengar, dulu ia pernah ditinggal sahabatnya sendiri karena sahabatnya ingin punya banyak teman. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin tertutup."

"aigoo Sungmin-ah~ kau membela orang cina itu? Kau benar-benar terlalu baik pada semua orang.". aku diam, diam dengan sejuta jarum yang terus menghujat hatiku. Sakit, sangat sakit. Namun aku menahannya karena aku ingin mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Beruntung kau dan semua teman-temanmu tidak melihatku. Karena aku memang tidak terlihat di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Kyu~ jangan memanggil Hankyung hyung seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia lebih tua dari kita.".

"kenapa kau membelanya lagi Minie~~ aku tidak suka kau membelanya".

"aissh, tutup mulut kalian.". ku perhatikan kau menghela nafas sejenak,kemudian tersenyum menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam sembari meminum jus pesanannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"minie-ah~ kenapa kau membela Hanie?". Bahkan kau masih menyebut namaku dengan begitu manisnya. Dulu panggilan itu begitu manis di telingaku, tapi sekarang terasa begitu menjijikkan.

Terlihat Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu. "dulu.. aku mencoba mendekati Hankyung hyung. Aku dapat melihat kegelapan di dalam hatinya. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin menjadi temannya. Tapi, setan yang selalu berada di sampingku menarikku jauh darinya.". Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kyuhyun kesal. Ya, aku kali sungmin pernah mencoba mendekatiku. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu menariknya untuk menjauhiku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"dan, saat melihatnya mulai tersenyum karenamu. Entah kenapa aku merasa ~ kau tahu? Bisa berteman dengan orang seperti dia itu sebuah penghargaan yang sangat besar yang pernah kau dapatkan. Karena sangat sulit untuk berteman dengan orang tertutup seperti itu. ". Aku beralih menatapmu. Menunggu respon apa yang kau berikan.

" tch, jangan menceramahiku Ming. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menyenangkan bagiku".

Dan semenjak itu. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat yang nyaman. Aku ingin menyendiri.

Sepertinya memang hanya buku-bukulah temanku. Di Perpustakaan ini aku bebas membaca dan memilih buku-buku yang aku inginkan. Dan di tempat inilah aku bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang.

"Hanie~~ ! kenapa kau kesini sendiri? Aku mencarimu dimana-mana". Aku menatapmu dan tersenyum. Ya, aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan,walaupun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Ya, aku hanya akan tersenyum seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kau ikut tersenyum menatapku. Mengambil salah satu buku yang menumpuk diatas meja di sebelahku. "Chulie, kenapa kau disini? Apa kau tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"hmh? Ani. Kau kan sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang. Ah, kau tahu? Semalam aku melihat ada buku bagus di toko buku depan sekolah. Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita pergi kesana dan membelinya. Kau maukan? Bukankah kau sahabatku? Jadi kau harus mau ! setelah itu kita pergi makan siang bersama dan pergi ke taman. Eotte?!". Terus katakan kata-kata konyol itu. Jangan berpikir aku akan percaya. Karena semua yang kau katakan hanyalah kebohongan.

Aku kembali tersenyum. Ya, hanya tersenyum menutupi rasa sakitku. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapanmu."baiklah. Kita pergi nanti."

"Yeayy ! kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik !". dan setelahnya, kau kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku muak. Kau menyebut-nyebut kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku sebagai sahabatmu dan kau beruntung bersamaku. Tch,berhentilah mempermainkanku. Aku sudah muak. Semua yang kau katakan tampaknya hanyalah kebohongan.

"hanie~ kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku?". Tch, jangan bertampang berpura-pura sedih begitu di hadapanku. Aku tahu kau hanya sedang ber-akting layaknya artis profesional di depanku.

"pergilah. Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi. Dari awal semua itu katakan kau telah berkata jujur untuk bersahabat denganku. Kini sulit bagiku untuk mempercayaimu."

kau terlihat kaget. Ekspresi wajahmu sulit terbaca. "ha-hanie.. apa yang kau katakan?! Aku jujur dan tulus berteman denganmu!"

Aku tertawa. Lucu sekali. Kau benar-benar pandai berbohong. "apa kau sedang menertawaiku di dalam hatimu? Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Mendengar kalau kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, kau kasihan padaku yang menyedihkan ini. Walaupun aku sudah tahu, aku hanya tersenyum saat kau tetap berpura-pura di dekatku. Sekarang pergilah, aku tak ingin peduli lagi".

"Hanie ! jebal dengarkan aku ! aku benar-benar tulus ! aku jujur saat bersamamu. Aku benar-benar nyaman saat bersamamu".

"Kau berkata lagi, namun aku tak ingin mendengarnya, hentikanlah semuanya. Jangan sebut namaku lagi. Pergilah !". Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan, karena tidak akan ada yang menertawaiku lagi.

"kajima~". Aku terdiam dan berhenti. Tubuhku sedikit menegang atas perbuatanmu yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. "kajima Hanie~ hiks.. jebal~".

Aku hanya diam tanpa sepatah , benar-benar miris. Air mataku ikut mengalir. Sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit. "pergilah Chulie"

"ANII ! dengarkan aku. Dari dulu, dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku.. aku menyukaimu. Kau mudah senyum, dan terlihat kalau kau benar-benar memiliki hati yang baik. Untuk tidak dicurigai, aku terpaksa berpura-pura pada mereka kalau aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Aku menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat..aku.. " . Dahiku berkerut bingung mendengar kata-katamu. Kubalikkan badanku untuk menuntut penjelasan padamu. "apa maksudmu?"

Kau menunduk. Apa kau sedang ber-ackting lagi sekarang? ."geotjimal.". kataku dingin.

"Aniyo! Nan geotjimal aniya ! Aku menyukaimu. Ah, ani. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Hanie~". Aku membeku. Semua rasa sakit yang kualami tadi tiba-tiba menguar begitu saja. Ada apa? Kenapa begini? 'Saranghae Hanie~' kata-kata itu seolah berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku.

"maaf jika aku membuatmu sakit selama ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Mungkin kau sudah menganggapku gila karena aku dan kau , itu bukan masalah bagiku. Aku takut, jika aku mengatakan yang akan menjauhiku. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Hingga beberapa saat yang lalu, kau menyuruhku menjauhimu. Hatiku benar-benar sakit . aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menjauhimu dan membencimu. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Chulie menyukaiku? Yang benar saja. "Hanie~ kenapa kau diam? Jebal, jawab aku. Tak apa jika kau menganggapku berbohong dan jangan pernah menyuruhku menjauh darimu. Karena itu sama saja dengan kau menyuruhku untuk mati"

Aku diam. Benarkah? Benarkah kau sedang tidak berbohong. Aku menatap matamu yang berair. Kejujuran. Yah, hanya itu yang kulihat. Aku butuh menenangkan diriku dulu. Tanpa kata-kata. Aku pergi meninggalkan Chulie yang terisak dan berteriak memanggil namaku.

Chulie. Atau .. Kim Heechul. Entah kegilaan apa yang memasuki diriku. Beberapa hari aku merenung dan memikirkan semua perkataanmu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerimamu kembali , aku juga sudah mulai menyukaimu. Rasa takut akan ditinggal olehmu benar-benar membuatku gila dan berakhir membencimu. Hingga akhirnya kau mengatakan semua itu dan membuatku sadar. Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Saranghae Kim Heechul. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Hanya satu orang yang kubutuhkan untuk menemaniku. Yaitu dirimu. Tak peduli dunia menghujatku dan menghinaku. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu.

"Woahhh.., Chulie hyung~~! Kau benar-benar menakjubkan. Kkk~ dulu kau mencibir aku dan Donghae yang berpacaran. Tapi sekarang, aigooo.. lihatlah. Mesra sekali"

"kau benar Hyukie, Chulie hyung sepertinya terkena karma karena telah mencibir kita. Kkk~"

Aku ikut terkekeh mendengar godaan dari Hyukie dan juga Donghae teman-temanmu. Dan kulihat kau hanya memberikan death glare pada mereka berdua yang membuat mereka bungkam. Ya, karena kau mengerikan jika sedang marah. Kk~

"tutup mulut kalian atau aku akan memisahkan kalian seumur hidup". Kira-kira begitulah arti tatapanmu. Ini sudah seminggu kita menjalin -temanmu juga sudah bisa menerimaku termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini sedang asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyuapi ice cream pada Sungmin, mereka sedang duduk di dekat meja bagian sudut ruangan Restoran ini. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang romantis.

"Hanie~ apa yang sedang kau perhatikan eoh?". Aku beralih menatapmu dan tersenyum. Lalu mengecup keningmu. "tidak ada. Umh, kajja makan. Hae, juga, kajja makan"

"ah, ne hyung~~~ ". Seperti biasa. Hyukie paling semangat jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

Setidaknya, Duniaku kini telah berubah sedikit lebih indah semenjak bersamamu. Meski kita berbeda dengan pasangan pada umumnya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.

_TALK THAT_THE END_


End file.
